Charlie's Angels
by Cssty
Summary: (Season 10 spoilers) Charlie has landed herself in a strange place. More like heaven. Confused and alone, she has no clue what to do. What's worse, the angels WANT her for something? Not knowing what to do, she's placed in a familiar motel room where she gets comfort from a familiar voice. Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural


**So...**

 **Season 10 spoilers so If you don't want that, turn back NOW**

 **I mean NOWWWWW.**

 **So yeah... It's around 5 am and I chose to upload a new fanfiction for you guys instead of sleeping. (NOT a smart idea, do NOT advise, by the way.)**

 **And I used some I'm Walking on Sunshine lyrics, I don't own that song, obviously.  
**

* * *

Black. That's all I really remember, besides the pain. The aching pain of being stabbed, and of my head when it hit against the tub. I, Charlie Bradbury, died.

I mean, I should've seen it coming, right? The book of the Damned... The Stein family, hunting in general. I knew it was dangerous. I knew it could happen, I guess I never thought it would. It always came with a toll, being involved with the Winchesters. But I guess it was my willingness to help Sam and Dean that got me sucked into this, my new life. I've been to Oz and back and now, I'm dead.

But there arises a question. Why does my head still hurt? I thought when you died, things just... Disappear, you weren't supposed to hurt at all yet I feel as if I've fallen in the bathtub all over again. My midsection doesn't hurt at all, but my head freaking throbs. Hell, it pounds.

That's when I decide to open my eyes, but what I see is nothing like the messy hotel room at all, it's all white. White walls, white ceiling, no doors, kinda creepy. I go to sit up, when a voice startled me. "Charlie Bradbury?"

I spun around quickly and in front of me was a person, a woman in fact. Completely unrecognizable, I had never ever seen her before but she knows my name. Again, kinda creepy. "Y-yeah, that's me?" I stuttered out, looking over at here. "Um... Where are we exactly? Last thing I knew I was-"

"-You were in a hotel bathtub. Yes." The woman responded, taking steps forward. "And you're dead."

"I... Was just about to say that." Man, everything about this place and this woman is kinda creeping me out. I'm dead, just leave me be. "Where am I exactly? If I'm dead I just thought Id be creeping around my body."

"You're in heaven, Charlie."

I paused. "I don't think I heard you correctly. Say again?"

"You're in heaven. We've had our eye on you for a while Charlie Bradbury." The woman responded, her expression not changing much. "Or should I say Celeste Middleton."

My name. My real name. No one else knows that name, who the hell does she think she is calling me by my real name. None of this really makes sense, heaven? I knew of angels, only of Castiel. "Listen lady, I don't know who you are-"

"-My name's Hannah."

"Hannah okay. How do I believe this is heaven? I don't even know what I'm doing here. I know of fairy tales and story books, monsters... and I've met an angel but, I really don't... I don't even know anymore." I sat back a bit, leaning slightly, feeling a bit defeated.

"Celeste-"

"-Call me Charlie.."

"Charlie, I can prove to you this is heaven, but first you have to listen to me." Hannah started, looking right into my eyes. "We've had our eye in you because you're smart Charlie. Honestly, we have never seen anyone with your abilities or your knowledge, and we want you to join us. You can be some use to the angels to have around." She smiled at me.

The angels. They want me? For what, research? Join them what the heck did they mean. I just got to heaven. I'm confused. I want a way out. I want to be alive. I hear Hannah say something like, "You can think it over if you want." But by then I had cleared my head.

"I just want to be alone." I muttered lightly, looking away from Hannah. "It's not you it's just..."

"I understand." She mentioned, disappearing from sight. "Just... Think about it."

I was no longer in that plain, white room. Now I sat in a room that looked much like a motel room, a simple motel room, with a playstation, a x box, almost anything nerdy. Comics, even a computer and tablet that looks exactly like my own.

Then I realized, this is all mine.

I backed up in disbelief. This isn't happening. How is my stuff here? If this is supposed to make me happy it's not. Panicking, I hit a shelf with my back making myself stop as some things fell down, not hitting my head thankfully. A piece of paper fell on my lap, and after curiously turning it over I broke.

The brothers... I was supposed to help Sam find a cure, I was supposed to fight partners in crime with Dean. They weren't blood, but they were my brothers and I loved them. This wasn't just a paper, it was a picture. Me, grinning in the center, surrounded by Dean on my right and Sam on my left. God, I missed them already. I wonder how they're doing, probably all blaming themselves.

The more I think about them, the more of a silent weeping mess I've become. My face is soaked and countless tears are pounding against the photograph, even though none seep in to ruin it. I haven't been this upset since I found out my mother was dead, I haven't cried by myself either, I always had someone to stand by me the whole time.

Usually I would just go on my merry way, read those comics, play those video games, but not today. I'm so shaken, I can't even stand up and take one brave step. Gosh what is wrong with me... I mean, this is huge but still. I expected this, I knew this could happen, but it still seems like a surprise...

What the hell Charlie, pull yourself together. This could be a great opportunity. You can sneak out of heaven and see Sam and Dean.

Sneak out of heaven, no Charlie. You're insane, just stay here.

I managed to calm myself a bit, scrambling up and not managing to get that far before I fell again, except on the couch this time not the cold hard floor. I cradled my head, leaning my elbows on my knee. Taking in a few shaky, deep breaths, I was stuck. I didn't want this.

Words keep repeating in my head. Dead, missing, gone. Alone once again. I disappeared, hey, that's just what Charlie Bradbury does.

Desperate to get my mind off everything, I turn on the TV. That doesn't help because all I see are memories of everything, little clips of my adventures. Game systems? But the games are nothing. They don't have the same thrill as the actual deal. The comics sit there, however if I go to them I'll see the picture again, and have another breakdown. For this being heaven, the first day has been nothing but miserable and sad.

It could be worse, I could be in hell, being tortured. But there's still the pain emotionally here. But I'd rather feel these emotions here than there.

I dried my eyes. The last thing I need is to cry more, Im already exhausted and my eyes are drooping. But I don't want sleep, that's the last thing I need. With all my luck, I'll have a nightmare.

All the radio is giving out is staticky, and even though the sound is annoying it's better than listening to the violent silence. So I keep it on and try to focus on the good things. Maybe I can find my mom, maybe we can be a family again. Then again, she might not recognize me. She only knows me as the little frightened child that I was, at twelve. What a mess this all is. I've crumpled.

I thought I was alone, until I heard a voice. "Celeste?"

I looked around in confusion, and my name was called a few more times. I looked towards the radio, still on, and through the static that had almost cleared out, the voice rang through.

"Celeste?"

Then I realized, that's not a strange voice, Ive heard that voice before. It's been such a long time, however I remember it like it was yesterday. I was a little girl again, and here she was, calling out to me.

"Mom?"

The static finally cleared, so I could fully hear her voice. It was so pure, so alive, it's hard to believe any of us were dead.

"Oh my god, Celeste, my Celeste?"

"Yeah." I said, scooting closer to the radio, just in case she couldn't hear me loud enough. "Mom is it really-"

"-Is it really you?" She asked at the same time I did. Same excitement, same old mom.

"Yeah mom, it's me." I reassured her, smiling to myself. "How did you find me?"

"I guess the angels really did find you. They were chatting it up about a Celeste Middleton, or a- Charlie Bradbury?" She paused as I shook my head. "As soon as I heard your name, I had to talk to you. What happened? I haven't been dead that long, have I?"

I chuckled to myself. "Hang on mom, I'll let you know a few things. Let me fill you in, you might wanna sit down though, if you're standing."

Even though to her everything Ive been through may seem absolutely insane, I told her every last detail. How I would read to her at the hospital, about my different names and how I would disappear, and even everything that happened in these past years. About my learnings of hacking, and how I got sucked into all the magical adventures I had. The leviathans, the fairies and LARPing, Dorothy and OZ, returning with a good side and a bad side, the book of the damned, all of it. She didn't question anything, in fact, she seemed quite interested. I told her about hunting and above all else, I told her about the Winchesters. The brothers that took me in when I had nothing, the ones who loved and cared for me till the end. It's interesting, no matter how sad these things made me earlier, telling it to my mom made it all melt away.

"So... How'd it all end?" She eventually asked, and though it would have pained me to answer earlier without sobbing, I just straight out told her.

"I got stabbed mom, in the stomach." I said to her, a sad smile on my face. "It was all for the Winchesters, I was helping them, but I don't blame them at all mom. Because of them, I wouldn't have things to look back on." And that was the truth, I don't blame the Winchesters one bit. Out of everything, Sam and Dean deserve my thanks for shaping Charlie into who I am today.

"I mean, I guess it counts, at least you don't regret anything." She responded, and I could tell she was smiling. "Better to live your life short and happy than long and dragged out."

"Yeah, guess so."

"Well, Celeste-"

"Mom, call me Charlie. Please."

She paused. "Charlie, it's been really nice to hear your voice again. I've been waiting all this time, try to sneak out to visit, okay?"

"Okay mom, I'll try."

"Talk to you some other time, okay?" My mom started, radio starting to pick up static again.

"Wait-" I called before the radio was mostly static, but I could hear her faintly.

"What?"

"Mom, I'm sorry. And I love you."

"Silly Charlie, why are you saying sorry?" My mom said through the static, before it completely cut off and static once again consumed the sound of the radio.

For the first time, this actually felt like heaven. For the first time, I felt happy. Not forced smiles true laughter, all of it is weird. I can think with a clear head now, maybe I can get everything that Hannah was talking about now. By now, I basically figured out what I had to do.

The radio turned off of static again, and a song started playing. Hey, if I make a decision, it better be flashy, Charlie Bradbury doesn't do anything without style. I, like this song have changed throughout years, but we still have the same lyrics, and the same meaning. Just like that day in the elevator the morning that everything began, I started to jam out to the very same song that was playing now. As the scenery of the motel room faded and I came to the white room again face to face with Hannah, I was no longer afraid, or sad, there was no other emotion but a happiness inside of me that will never go away.

I repeated the lyrics in my head.

 _"I'm walking on sunshine..._

 _Woah, Im walking on Sunshine..._

 _Woah, I'm walking on Sunshine..._

 _Woah, and don't it feel good?"_

By that time, Hannah asked me, "Well Charlie, have you made up your mind?"

 _"Hey! All right now,_

 _And don't it feel good?"_

By then I made up my mind. "Yes Hannah, I have."

What's up bitches? I'm Charlie Bradbury. A new angel in the game.

Now it's pretty clear, I'm not walking on sunshine, but I'm pretty darn close.

* * *

 **Yay! All Done!**

 **I didn't expect this to be over 2,000 words wow...**

 **I've been working on this since the episode aired when she... you know.**

 **Look forward for more Angel Charlie Shenanigans maybe?  
Gives me more of an excuse to draw her with wings haha.**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated! And favorites?**


End file.
